Perfect
by Dumbledore's Apprentice
Summary: A Songfic about Lucius and Dracos relationship. Perfect from Simple Plan. Please R&R!


This is a song by Simple Plan called Perfect. It's about Draco and Lucius' relantionship.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...though I wish I could own Simple Plan...haha.  
  
By: Red-Dragon-Wine(no takie!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*  
  
Hey dad look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
And do you think I'm wasting my time  
  
Doing things I wanna do?  
  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
*  
  
Draco clenched his teeth as he watched the Golden Snitch fly further away from where he was hovering. That was the fifth Snitch he had lost that week because he couldn't catch it.   
  
'Draco! Get down here!' yelled Lucius from the ground below.   
  
Draco cringed and started towards the ground. He landed roughly and walked up to his father, looking him straight in the eye.   
  
'Why have you stopped practicing?' his father demanded.  
  
'The Snitch,' Draco took a sharp intake of breath. 'The Snitch got away.'  
  
His father growled deep in his throat. 'That is the fifth one this week, Draco. I have had enough,' His father snatched his broom away from his hands.   
  
'Wait! What are you doing!' Draco cried, trying to get his broom back.  
  
'If you cannot play Quidditch right, don't even try,' Lucius turned on his heel and left Draco standing alone in the middle of the empty green land.   
  
*  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud   
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
Can't pretend that  
  
I'm all right  
  
And you can't change me  
  
*  
  
Draco stood firm as the hooded man shot a complex sounding spell at the burner he held in his hand. The metal sizzled a bright green, outlining the Dark Mark. Draco glanced to his father who stood in the corner, his jaw set and eyes cold and hard.  
  
Draco turned his attention back to the hooded man walking over to him with the Dark Mark burner.   
  
In his raspy voice he spoke, 'With this mark, you shall remain faithful to our lord and master, Voldemort. You shall never step away to the Light or give plans to the Light. With this mark, you become a Death-eater.' The man put the burner onto Draco's arm. He felt a terrible coldness sweep up his arm and throughout his body, which made him bit his lip, and was instantly replaced by searing pain. He smelt burning skin and the mark began to form, more pain rammed through his body. Draco yelled in pain and fell to his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
He looked to his father, but he was gone.  
  
*  
  
Draco signed his name on the bottom of the note, folded it and set it neatly on the table, along with a picture.   
  
He pulled the cloak tighter aorund him, garbbed his bag and Firebolt 500. He checked to make sure no one was coming and walked to the main hall. As thought back to his life, a million curses came to his mind that he would use on his father one day, but he shook the thoughts away. He turned the corner quickly and his forearm hit the wall. The newly formed Dark Mark burned on his skin, sending pain throughout his body.   
  
Draco fell to his knee's, dropping his things heavily on the floor. His head shot up and turned as he heard something down the hall. He ignored the pain, grabbed his things and ran for the maghonay doors, which lead to his escape.   
  
*  
  
Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing last forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just to late  
  
And we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
*  
  
Draco sat in the Three Broomsticks, way in the corner so he couldn't be seen. He pulled his hood up as a waiter came up to him.   
  
'What can I get ye?' the old man asked, smiling a crooked smile.  
  
'A fire-whiskey, please.' Draco said. The old man nodded and left.   
  
Draco turned his head to look outside. A small boy and his father walked down the streets of Hogsmeade. Draco clenched his teeth, remembering his own father. How he used to admire him with all his heart but he knew the truth. The pain tore Draco up from day to day. He had to leave his father before he broke down. Draco clenched his fists as the small boy and his father hugged each other, smiling gleefully.  
  
'Your fire-whiskey, sir.'  
  
Draco tore his eyes away from the window and up to the old man. He nodded his thanks and the old man set the drink down and walked away. Draco forced himself not to look out the window as he drank his fire-whiskey.  
  
*  
  
I try not to think  
  
About the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know you used to be my hero?   
  
All the days you spent with me  
  
Now seem so far away  
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
*  
  
'What the hell were you thinking, Draco!' Lucius yelled as Draco stared numbly as his feet.  
  
'I...I just thought that...' Draco stumbled.  
  
'No god damn excuses!' Lucius rubbed his temples. 'You should be old enough to understand. You are sixteen!'  
  
'I didn't mean for it too happen!' Draco snapped.   
  
'You could have prevented it!'   
  
'Do you really think I wanted to die? Do you think I would have myself tortured until I finally lost my mind just for a bit of information!' Draco cried, fighting to hold back the stinging tears.   
  
'You should have! That 'little bit' of information was very important! You defend it, or you will become a horrible Death-eater!'  
  
'I don't care! I don't want to be like you!' Draco turned on his heel and ran down the hall.  
  
*  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't stand another fight  
  
And nothing's alright  
  
*  
  
Lucius rapped on the hard oak door. There was no answer. He knocked again, this time a little harder.  
  
'Draco! Get up, now!' Lucius yelled. When no sound was made, Lucius suspected it from the heavy door. He grabbed the door knob, but it wouldn't budge.   
  
Lucius pulled out his wand and muttered 'Alhamora.' The door clicked and Lucius entered. He found the room exactly the same, except strewn on the floor were clothes, paper and other things.  
  
'Draco! Up!' hissed Lucius. The lump on the bed didn't stir. 'Draco!'  
  
Lucius stalked over to the bed and thre back the covers, expecting to see Draco, but found blankets and pillows.  
  
Dumbfounded for a moment, Lucius stared at the bed completly bewildered. He ran away. He's gone.  
  
Now coming back to his senses, Lucius rounded on his heel and ran to the hall. His eyes flared and mouth in an angrey set, he searched down the hall.  
  
'Narcissa!' he yelled. 'The boy is gone!'  
  
*  
  
Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing last forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just to late  
  
And we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
*  
  
Draco stood just outside the Leaky Cauldron. His father's voice rang in his ears. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. His father ruined his life. All these years that he lived in the Malfoy Manor, his father hurt him and never listened to what he had to say. Now he was free. He could go wherever he please and do whatever he pleased.  
  
Draco smiled as he walked away, knowing he would never have to talk to his father again.  
  
*  
  
Nothing's going to change the thing's that you said  
  
And nothing'a gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe it's hard  
  
Just to talk to you  
  
But you don't understand  
  
*  
  
Lucius stopped in the main hall, searching frantically for Draco. His eyes scanned across a table where there sat a picture and a folded note. He walked over to the table and picked up the picture. There sat him and Draco smiling happily. Lucius snorted and set the picture down. He picked up the note and began to read it. His face tightened as he read futher. He dropped and the note and stalked away.   
  
This is what it read:  
  
*  
  
Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just to late  
  
And we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
*  
  
Draco stepped onto the train, reading the note clutched in his hand closely. How his father had become stupid over the years. Draco finished the letter and laughed a laugh that truly wasn't his. He crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash can. He was never going back. He was free now, and his father was just going to get used to that.  
  
*  
  
Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just to late  
  
And we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
*  
  
I know I have completly differnt views on how Draco acts towards Lucius, but forgive please. R&R please!! and read my other stories too! I'm writng more and one that doesn't include Draco! I know, its shocking!! 


End file.
